The invention relates to a receptacle for receiving fastening elements which are used for the connecting of two components of a unit which is to be assembled.
The invention further relates to the use of a receptacle in a conveying- and storage system for the automatic feeding of fastening elements.
Containers are known from DE 20 2004 007 880 U1 which are joined together arbitrarily for the depositing of small parts in the manner of a setting case, in which projections and recesses are arranged on the side walls of the containers, which are brought into engagement with complementary recesses or respectively projections of another container. Such arbitrarily composed containers have the disadvantage that they prove to be unsuited for a structured depositing of fastening elements which are used for the connection of two components of a unit which is to be assembled, in particular in aircraft construction, in particular using a conveying system for the automatic feeding of fastening elements.